


5 Places Rodney Kissed John

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Community: mcsmooch, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Places Rodney Kissed John

**One**

"What?" John asks, turning to look at Rodney. There's nothing but curiosity in John's voice, the space between his eyebrows furrowing slightly. He's sitting at their table in the mess, dressed in sweats and an oversized t-shirt emblazoned with the logo of a band Rodney's never heard of, reading a Spiderman comic. It's his day off and he hasn't shaved.

He looks like a fantasy Rodney should've had.

"Nothing," Rodney says with a shake of his head.

John's frown eases and he turns back to his comic.

Rodney watches John's profile for a moment, but it isn't his day off and he's late for the lab. Downing the last of his coffee, Rodney places his empty cup on John's breakfast tray with the remainder of John's muffin.

Pressing a kiss to John's cheek, he rises and heads for the lab.

**Two**

Rodney has never been afraid of the dark, but he's never been in absolute pitch black before. He knows Ronon and Teyla will get them out of here. Still, he's glad John is with him even if Rodney can't see him.

He's not going to admit it, even to himself, but he's really glad John is holding his hand.

"You doing okay?" John asks.

"I was just thinking."

"Now that's a surprise."

It would be if John knew what Rodney'd been thinking about.

"You gonna share or do I have to scrounge around in the dark for a penny?"

"I, um, I was wondering if, now that things have changed and the U.S. military is no longer officially homophobic, you might want to... It was just a thought, really. Random thought, not worth bothering with."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" John doesn't sound opposed to the idea and Rodney should probably say yes even if it isn't the whole truth.

Instead he says, "I was thinking of something more permanent," trying not to sound as nervous as he feels. At least it's distracting him from the dark.

"More--" Even though he can't see a millimeter in front of him, Rodney can see the look of astonishment on John's face, the way his eyebrows will have gone up, his mouth dropping slightly open as he pulled in a breath. "The Air Force wouldn't recognize it," John says, his voice even quieter than Rodney's had been.

"Canada would. And we'd know."

John doesn't say anything for a long moment and Rodney is certain he can hear his own heart beating.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes," John says again.

Rodney's shoulders relax and his chest puffs out. He's going to get married. To John. Take his hand and promise 'til death do us part. Kiss him.

Rodney should kiss him now except he still can't see John and poking him in the eye while trying to locate his mouth probably wouldn't be terribly celebratory. Lifting John's hand, he brings it to his lips and kisses the back.

"Romantic," John says, but he sounds as if he likes it.

**Three and Four**

"Why do you let Ronon talk you into these things?" Rodney asks, looking over the bruises on John's legs.

"It's a game they played on Sateda."

"Or a way to get you to do utterly ridiculous and apparently dangerous stunts."

"It was hardly dangerous, Rodney."

"Which is why you're black and blue," Rodney answers, kneeling between John's splayed legs. At least his upper body isn't bruised. Leaning down, he kisses the bruise darkening the top of John's thigh.

"Ow," John says and Rodney looks up at him.

"Exactly my point."

"I'm not bruised everywhere, you know," John says, looking at him with an expression John probably thinks is seductive but just looks goofy.

"I can see that," Rodney says.

"You could kiss a non-bruised place." John shifts his hips to emphasize his point.

"I could," Rodney agrees slowly. He wants to tease John but John's slyly hopeful expression is almost as goofy as his seductive expression. Bending forward, he presses a gentle kiss to John's soft cock.

**Five**

"You're evil."

Chuckling against John's skin, Rodney says, "Call me Dr. Doom."

"More like Dr. Torment."

Rodney presses another kiss to John's spine, dragging his lips just a bit lower before kissing him again. His cock is heavy between his legs, the tip brushing the bed, but he isn't going to hurry this no matter how many names John comes up with. Because this is John and John deserves to be kissed slowly, even if he doesn't know it.


End file.
